Kill Shot
by Castle-Beckett-stories
Summary: Kate est frappée de troubles du stress post traumatique. Heureusement Castle est toujours dans les parages.  Spoilers 4x09


Bon voilà mon premier post sur ce site :) j'espère que vous aimerez (au passage c'est un OS et il y a des spoilers concernant le 4x09 dont je me suis inspirée pour écrire tout ça).

Richard s'inquiétait terriblement. Il voyait sa muse sombrer dans les ténèbres sans qu'il puisse l'attraper. Sans qu'elle veuille qu'il l'attrape, elle lui tournais le dos tombant dans cet abîme de douleur. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire il ne voulait pas l'abandonner, il voulait se battre pour elle.

Il faisait les cent pas dans son appartement pesant le pour et le contre. Devait-il l'aider contre son gré ? Ou bien respecter son choix et la regarder souffrir ? Son choix était simple, il l'aimait et pour rien au monde il n'aurait pu la voir se faire du mal ainsi.

Alors il partit, direction son appartement, rempli d'angoisse et d'appréhension.

Arrivé devant sa porte il toqua doucement « Beckett ? » il crut entendre du bruit mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Alors il tendit l'oreille essayant d'entendre le moindre signe de vie de sa part « Kate ? » quand soudain un bruit de verre brisé résonna dernière la porte. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et d'un coup d'épaule robuste il fracassa la porte massive. Et là il la vit, ensanglantée, désespérée pointant son arme dans sa direction. Elle tremblait et ne le regardait même pas, la tête tournée vers le sol comme si elle s'apprêtait à commettre un meurtre. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle comme on approche d'un animal blessé. « Kate c'est moi, c'est Castle. Je suis là. Tout va bien. C'est fini. Calme toi. » disait-il de la voix la plus calme qu'il pouvait, essayant de l'apaiser. « Allez vous en Castle. » murmura-t-elle sans conviction.

Ignorant sa requête, il s'approcha encore un peu plus tout en continuant de lui parler. Lorsqu'il fut à portée de l'arme, il posa sa large main sur le glock et l'abaissa délicatement vers le sol. Elle lâcha prise et il projeta l'objet loin d'eux. Il s'effondra devant elle sur les genoux. Elle s'était regroupée, le dos contre le divan, la tête renversée en arrière sur celui-ci, agonisante de peur. Elle jetait souvent des regards anxieux à droite, à gauche se sentant en danger.

Il prit son poignet criblé de morceaux de verre dont le sang s'échappait inexorablement. Il l'observa attentivement, jugeant la gravité de la blessure. Puis constatant que la meurtrissure était profonde il passa ses doigts ensanglantés derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et redressa sa tête. La forçant à le regarder.

Son buste se soulevais laborieusement et chaque inspiration semblait la torturer un peu plus. On aurait cru qu'elle suffoquais. « Kate où est ce que tu as mal ? »

Elle aurait voulu dire partout mais elle montra un point sous sa côte. La cicatrice du sniper.  
>Il remonta délicatement son T-shirt pour l'apercevoir. Son pouce effleura lentement la marque encore douloureuse de la mort. Il ne la toucha que légèrement de peur de lui faire mal, comme si le fait de la frôler pouvait la briser une nouvelle fois. Hypnotisé par cette trace qui s'étirait sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres de son flanc droit, il ressassait les souvenirs pénibles de la fusillade.<p>

Elle le regardais, du coin de l'œil encore toute tremblante et apeurée. Sa peau se hérissa, pas seulement parce qu'elle avait froid comme ça découverte, non. Parce qu'elle sentait ce froid intérieur lorsque la balle traverse les tissus déchirant tout sur son passage et que le mort nous envahit. Elle revivait la scène encore et encore, et elle essayait de se contenir devant Castle. Elle tentais de reprendre le contrôle, en vain.

Sa tête encore basculée sur le fauteuil, elle était agitée de secousses vives lâchant parfois un léger gémissement. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi vulnérable, à ce moment là Castle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi d'elle, elle était totalement offerte à la mort.

Le sang continuais de couler. L'écrivain était toujours perdu dans ses contemplations lorsque le liquide brûlant lui roula sur le bras. Il sursauta et la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il vit la détresse dans les yeux de sa muse et régit au quart de tour. Il se leva et l'emporta avec lui en la soulevant puissamment. La sentant trop faible entre ses bras il passa un bras sous ses jambes pour courir jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'il n'eut aucun mal à trouver. Il attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de son bras en lui disant de compresser la blessure au maximum.

Richard ne connaissait que les gestes de base de secourisme et il allait avoir besoin d'aide médicale. Sachant que Kate allait de nouveau paniquer s'ils sortaient il fallait que les médecins viennent directement dans l'appartement. Il savait parfaitement qui pouvait l'aider. Il composa hâtivement le numéro de Lanie et pria pour qu'elle réponde. Au bout de trois sonneries la légiste répondit « Allo ? »

« Lanie c'est Castle. Je suis chez Kate, elle s'est ouverte le poignet et fait une crise de panique, j'ai besoin de ton aide. » Dit-il d'une traite.

« Wow. Bon je vais avoir du mal à t'aider à distance j'arr... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que plusieurs coups de feu retentirent.

Kate réagit instantanément elle hurla et se débattit comme un animal pris au piège. Elle était comme possédée et Castle eut toute les peines du monde à la contenir et à l'empêcher de se faire du mal. Il avait lâché son téléphone et entourait Kate fermement alors qu'elle se débattait comme un diable donnant des coups dans tous les sens. Les coups de feu continuaient dehors et des cris de panique parvenaient de la rue.

Lanie était restée en ligne et s'inquiétait fortement, elle avait seulement entendu des coups de feu et des cris déchirants de son amie, elle allait partir les rejoindre quand l'écrivain récupéra son appareil, alors que Kate épuisée avait cessé de se débattre.

« Castle ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-elle alarmée.

« Ça va aller j'ai maintenu Kate. Tu ne va pas pouvoir venir le sniper est dans la rue c'est trop dangereux et je ne vais pas pouvoir l'amener à l'hôpital. J'ai compressé sa blessure.»

« Très bien ne touche pas ses plaies directement. Maintenant tu la met en position horizontale et tu attends que j'arrive d'accord ? » Dit-elle en raccrochant directement sans attendre de réponse de son interlocuteur.

« Lanie il y a un sniper dans cette rue ! Rahh ! » ragea-t-il en s'apercevant qu'elle n'était plus à l'autre bout du fil.

Il repassa son bras sous les jambes fuselées de la jeune femme et l'emmena dans le salon où il la posa précautionneusement sur le sofa.

Prenant sa main valide, tandis qu'il serrait encore la serviette qui commençait à rougir légèrement, il lui dit : « Lanie va arriver Kate, tout va bien se passer, tu restes avec moi, hein ? Je suis là je te protège, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça imperceptiblement encore agitée de spasmes, palissant à vue d'œil.  
>Rick regardait la porte trop fréquemment attendant l'arrivée de la légiste alors que Kate était dans un état désastreux, tout comme son salon qui n'était qu'un champ de bataille. Partout, tout était renversé. On aurait pu croire qu'une tempête avait ravagé la pièce. Des débris de verre jonchaient le sol, craquant sous les pieds de l'écrivain. Une forte odeur d'alcool empâtait la pièce, alors que tout était sombre, sans lumière, sans vie.<p>

Après une attente éternelle, la belle latino fit son entrée chargée d'un sac blanc et rouge. Elle se précipita au chevet de son amie. Elle déplia le pansement provisoire que Rick avait fait et constata les dégâts. Immédiatement elle sortit tout le nécessaire pour recoudre les plaies.

« Bon Castle vous allez pouvoir prouver que vous êtes un Writer _Man, _je vais la recoudre et vous allez être mon assistant. Faîtes preuve de sang froid sinon on ne va pas y arriver. » Annonça Lanie.

« Je suis prêt. » Répondit-il avec une assurance à toute épreuve.

La chirurgienne d'un jour anesthésia son amie et commença le travail. Elle enleva premièrement tout les petits morceaux de verres qui s'étaient incrustés dans la chair de la détective, puis prenant un crochet aiguisé qui en aurait fait pâlir plus d'un, elle referma la vilaine blessure. Castle fut un second irréprochable. Une fois l'opération finie, la métisse conseilla à son ami de rester avec Kate pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas de crise de panique tandis qu'elle repartait.

Sur le pas de la porte elle lança « Et juste au cas où, elle est trop faible pour n'importe quel sport un tant soit peu intense. Alors pas de bêtise hein ? » avec un immense sourire.

L'auteur répondit par un haussement de sourcil qui disait « Vraiment ? ».

Il transporta Kate jusque dans sa chambre. Et alors qu'il s'éloignait du lit elle le retint par la main. Il se retourna et vit son regard l'implorant silencieusement de rester avec elle. Alors il fit le tour de la couche pour se poser de l'autre côté. Elle vint se blottir contre son large torse posant ses mains contre ce dernier tout en se recroquevillant dans la chaleur de son cou. De son côté il la couvrit de ses bras imposants, une dans son dos et une dans ses cheveux détachés.

Il murmura « Je suis là. ».


End file.
